Hina Montana
by Kuran Naruki
Summary: Well, kehidupan gue di panggung dan di dunia nyata tuh agak jauh berbeda. Di panggung, gue disanjung. Di dunia nyata, eksistensi gue berasa nggak terlalu nyata. Yaudahlah, ya.


**Hina Montana**

 **Summary :** Well, kehidupan gue di panggung dan di dunia nyata tuh agak jauh berbeda. Di panggung, gue disanjung. Di dunia nyata, eksistensi gue berasa nggak terlalu nyata. Yaudahlah, ya.

 **Warn :** Ini cuma parody Hannah Montana. Basically, kek Hannah Montana gitu, dah. Tapi, storyline-nya rada beda, kok. HINATA POV FULL

HINATA OOC. Berhubung seiyuu-nya Hinata juga penyanyi (re : Nana Mizuki), gue bakal pake lagunya Nana Mizuki sebagai lagunya Hina Montana.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hannah Montana © Disney Movies dan pengarangnya**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 : Hina Montana besides you, dude.**

 **"** HINA! HINA! HINA! HINA!" Dari backstage, gue ngedenger fans teriak-teriak manggil nama gue supaya gue muncul. "Hina udah _ready_?" kata asisten gue. "Tinggal pake softlens doang, kok" kata gue. Gue pake softlens ijo gue sambil ngejawab asisten gue.

Softlens, check. Hair do, check. Kostum, check. Sekarang, gue siap tampil di depan fans. "Aku ke panggung ya sekarang" kata gue. "Sukses, ya, Hina" kata asisten gue dan kru-kru panggung yang lain. Dan gue cuma jawab mereka dengan senyum tulus.

 _Kawaita sora moupu no kiri ni tsutsumareteiku_

 _Haruka tooku kimi no uta ga kikoetetand_

 _Kotae no nai peiji darake datte ii kara_

 _Hisoka boku no naka mebaeteta quest ni_

 _Takaraka ni sakebu kowai mono wa nai to_

Sampe akhir konser, gue nyanyiin lima lagu. Dan keliatannya sih fans puas. Sebenernya sih gue mau stage diving di lagu terakhir. Tapi gue sadar diri badan gue keberatan. Baru kemaren nimbang udah naik tiga kilo. Miris emang.

" _Impressive_ , Hina!" kata produser album gue, Mr. Guy. Entah kenapa dia lebih suka dipanggil 'mister' ketimbang 'pak'. Ngomongnya suka sok nginggris, lagi. Udah tau nilai bahasa Inggris gue jeblok di sekolah. "Thanks, Mr. Guy" kata gue sambil senyum seadanya. " _So, the next concert?_ Kapan?" kata Mr. Guy. "Belum ada jadwal lagi, sih, mister. Tapi kalo ada konser lagi, mister pasti diundang kok" kata gue. Yaiyalah gue undang. Itu perjanjian ama perusahaan rekaman, tau! "Oh, _okay. See you later,_ Hina!" Dan lagi-lagi, gue cuma bisa tersenyum jawab itu.

Dan besok gue akan balik lagi ke rutinitas gue di kehidupan nyata. Jadi anak SMA biasa.

 **Besoknya. SMAN 1 Konoha (SMAKON)**

Hari ini gue dateng kepagian. Sekolah masuk jam tujuh, tapi gue enam lewat lima belas udah nyampe. Biasa gue tujuh lewat lima belas baru nyampe. Entah kesambet apa gue pagi ini.

Dengan mata yang masih lima watt, gue jalan ke kelas. Sepanjang gue jalan ke kelas, anak-anak pada ngomongin konser Hina Montana.

"Man! Gue kemaren nggak nonton konser Hina Montana, coba!"

"Penyesalan seumur hidup tuh. Wakaka!"

"Hina Montana makin hari makin cantik, ya"

"HUUU! DASAR FANBOY!"

"Gils! Gils! Konser Hina Montana semalem keren, njir"

"Bajunya itu, loh! Keren! Gue pengen deh punya baju kayak gitu"

"Beli baju kayak gitu mah pasti di butik terkenal! Harganya mahal, lagi!"

"GUE RELA NGUTANG DEMI BISA BERGAYA KEK HINA MONTANA! HUAAAA!"

Yah. Lu kagak tau aja manusia aslinya kayak gimana.

"Woi! Bengong aje lu pagi-pagi!" kata Sakura, temen gue dari jaman orok, sambil nepok bahu gue kenceng. "Sakit, njir! Nggak manusiawi lu mukul bahu gue!" kata gue sambil ngelus bahu gue.

"Eh, hin, lu tau, nggak? Semalem Hina Montana konser, loh! Ih, gue pengen nonton! Tapi tiketnya kemahalan!" kata Sakura. Mati lu, hin. Mati. Ketauan dah, lu. "Ya, kan masih ada konser selanjutnya. Kenapa lu nggak nonton konser selanjutnya aja, kur?" kata gue tenang. Pura-pura tenang lebih tepatnya. "Kalo konsernya bentar lagi, gimana? Gue nggak bakal sempet nabung, dong?" kata Sakura. "Yaudah, kur. Belom rejeki, mungkin." kata gue. Sakura bingung, tapi akhirnya ngikutin gue jalan ke kelas.

Begitu gue masuk kelas, gue langsung ke bangku paling pojok berdua ama Sakura. Nggak, kok. Kita nggak mau yuri-an. Kita berdua memang suka duduk di bangku pojok aja. Setiap hari selalu gitu. Entah kenapa bangku pojok bikin tenang.

Ketika gue pikir jam enam lewat dua puluh nggak akan ada manusia di kelas kecuali gue (dan Sakura), ternyata gue salah besar! Jam enam lewat dua puluh udah ada cowok-cowok bertampang _heavy metal_ tapi berhati _heavy rotation_. Mereka ada lima orang. Namanya? Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino. Mau tau mereka ngapain?

" _Kotae no nai peiji darake datte ii kara_ "

" _Hisoka boku no naka mebaeteta quest ni_ "

" _Takaraka ni sakebu kowai mono wa nai to"_

"HOOOOO~~"

"Suaranya selalu keren! Meleleh hati abang kamu buat, dek!"

"Hina Montana, aku padamu~~ Uwo uwooo~~"

Ya, Jashin.

Ada ya cowok macem gini?

Setelah selesai dengan semua pelajaran mematikan di sekolah –Fisika, Kimia, Matematika yang ditumpuk dalam satu hari–, akhirnya gue balik ke rumah tertjintah. Di mana hanya ada gue dan keluarga gue.

"Woi, hin! Kusut amat lu!" kata Neji, abang gue, yang lagi main N***e*do. "Pegimane kagak kusut, bang? Matik-fisika-kimia dijadiin satu" kata gue. "Eh, anak papa udah pulang~ Sini cium dulu~" kata bokap gue. "Genit ah lu, beh! Cium-cium!" kata gue. "Ih, anak papa galak, deh! Hin, nanti sore jam empat ada wawancara eksklusif, loh, di rumah kita. Siap-siap, ya, sayang" kata bokap gue. "Iya, beh" kata gue.

Gue ke kamar gue di lantai atas. Gue cuma main sambil nungguin jam empat sore. Baru gue mau tidur siang, ada line masuk.

 _LINE~_

Kaget, gue buka, dong.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 _Hindun_

 _Gue main ke rumah lu ya jam empat!_

 _Awas lu kabur!_

Tunggu. Lu main ke rumah gue jam berapa, kur? Bisa diulang, kur? Gue bales aja si Kurkur.

 _Kur, sodara gue ada yang baru lahiran_

 _Gue ke rumah sodara gue jam empat_

 _Pulangnya malem_

Nice, hin! Semoga aja Sakura percaya ama gue.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 _Yah_

 _Gaasik lu, hin!_

 _Okay_

Yes! Dia percaya! Jashindulillah.

"Hina, cepetan! Ini kru acara _talkshow_ -nya udah di ruang tamu!" kata bokap gue.

"IYA BEH! HINA KE BAWAH BENTAR LAGI!" kata gue.

Jadi, deh. Gue cuma pake baju seadanya buat wawancara eksklusif di rumah. Cuma pake kaos item lengan panjang ama _ripped jeans_ merah gelap. Gue pake wig coklat biasa dan softlens ijo yang biasa.

Begitu gue duduk manis di sofa, presenter acaranya mulai talkshow.

"Sore, pemirsa! Jumpa lagi di acara kesayangan anda, _Fresh Entertainer_. Di acara ini, kita akan wawancara dengan penyanyi baru yang lagi naik daun. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hina Montana!" setelah dia ngomong, kameranya nyorot ke gue. Dan gue refleks senyum dan dadah-dadah ke kamera. Gue bisa ngeliat bokap gue ngacungin jempol dan senyum bangga ke arah gue. Dan gue juga liat abang gue, Neji, malah asik main hape.

"Hina mulai nyanyi dari kapan?"

"Aku nyanyi udah lama. Awalnya sih cuma nyanyi di acara ultah dan sunatan anak tetangga doang."

"Yang tau bakat Hina pertama siapa?"

"Almarhum mamaku. Sayang banget dia nggak liat aku bisa sampe kayak gini sekarang."

"Wah, sedih juga, ya. Jadi, Hina…"

Yah gitu deh. Sesi wawancaranya lanjut terus. Dari nanyain kehidupan profesional sampe kehidupan yang ranahnya agak pribadi. Sampe akhirnya…

 **BRAK!**

 **"** HINATA! KOK DEPAN RUMAH LU ADA MOBIL DARI STASIUN TIVI GIN– Hinata?"

 **To be Continued.**

 **Hola temen-temen! Ini fic pertama gue di fandom Naruto. Sebetulnya gue nggak ada niatan plagiat. Ini cuma bagian dari ide gue doang sih yang kebetulan muncul di siang hari.**

 **Gimana? Enak ficnya?**

 **Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan demi bagusnya fic ini.**

 **So, mind to review?**


End file.
